The application of energy such as through lasers or bipolar radiofrequency (RF) for coagulation and ablation of soft tissues is known. RF may be applied as part of nonablative deep dermal heating treatment for skin tightening, body shaping and other therapies. Certain applications may apply RF energy to a relatively large area of soft tissue such as one to two square centimeters or more. Alternatively or in addition, several very small areas of tissue may be treated through the concurrent application of RF through a group of small electrodes which may be brought into contact with the tissue, in a process known as fractional treatment. The efficacy of fractional treatment may be reduced by incomplete contact between a target area of tissue and the numerous small electrodes through which RF energy is passed.